deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel LaRusso vs Dan Hibiki
Description The Karate Kid vs Street Fighter! Which of these two martial artists named Dan and trained under an elderly master will win? Miyagi-do Karate vs Saikyo-ryu! Which martial art is superior? Interlude Wiz: Martial Arts. The cornerstone of self defense. Boomstick: And coolest way to beat the hell out of someone! Wiz: Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess. Boomstick: Daniel LaRusso, the original Karate Kid. Wiz: And Dan Hibiki. The butt of all Street Fighter jokes. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: Aaand it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Daniel LaRusso Wiz: Moving to a new place is a nerve-racking experience, as you leave behind everyone you know in that area, go to a new school, basically start all over again. Boomstick: But at least most people moving don't have to deal with bullies attacking you for existing, buuuuut unfortunately for Daniel LaRusso, that's exactly what happened. Wiz: Throughout the first weeks of Daniel living at Newark, a kid named Johnny Lawrence tormented him, they gave him a black eye, pushed him down a large hill while he was on his bike and absolutely beat the snot out of him. Boomstick: Fortunately for Daniel, he befriended an elderly man named Mr. Miyagi, a comforting soul in the chaos that was Daniel's new life. Wiz: Then one day at a Halloween party at his school, hanging out with his girlfriend Ali, he angered the resident bully named Johnny Lawrence (who previously beat him up and pushed him down the hill) by spraying him with water. Boomstick: Which was a really bad move, as Johnny and his gang chased Daniel down and gave him a proper beatdown until he could barely stand up, I mean, Daniel, you kinda asked for it. Wiz: But there was hope. Daniel was defended by a mysterious figure, who beat up the bullies and carried Daniel to safety. As it turns out, this mysterious figure was none other than Mr. Miyagi himself. As it turns out, Mr. Miyagi was actually a skilled martial artist. Boomstick: After entering Daniel into a tournament to stop the torment for a month, he begun to train Daniel in the ways of the martial art he was taught, aiming to get Daniel to be able to defend himself, AWESOME! Wiz: And for Johnny and the Cobra Kais to finally respect him. Boomstick: Lame. Wiz: So training begun, he was taught to have a good defense with a strong offense, with balance, with poise, with... Boomstick: Waxing cars, painting houses and fences, and...sanding the...decks...I feel more than a little underwhelmed now. Dan Hibiki Intermission Poll Who do you want to win? Daniel LaRusso Dan Hibiki Who do you think will win? Daniel LaRusso Dan Hibiki Draw Death Battle Conclusion Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist vs Side Character' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles